


Summer - Prucan Oneshot

by blue_into_grey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canada is native in this bc representation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_into_grey/pseuds/blue_into_grey
Summary: Matthew tries to help Gilbert adjust to the extreme summer heat of the Canadian Prairies.





	Summer - Prucan Oneshot

Two teenagers sat on an old fashioned porch in the shade of a lilac bush.

“So is this weather more to your taste?” One of the boys, with warm brown skin, chestnut hair and round glasses, asked the other humorously.

“Ugh, _how_ do you live like this?” The other replied. If he wasn’t paper white already, he was with all the sunscreen that was on him.

In response, the first simply laughed. “Here, Gil, get up,” he said, helping the other to his feet.

The pale boy, Gilbert, was lead around the side of the farmhouse. He watched as his friend crouched down and twisted a knob. Still too sluggish from the heat to react, frigid water was sprayed on his simmering skin.

He let out a yelp, met with mirthful laughter. Gilbert attempted to pry the hose from his friends’ hands.

“_Matthew!_ I’m going to get you back, asshole!” Through his thick german accent, Gilbert’s words were not insults, but playful warnings. Of course, Matthew remained undeterred, and even deigned to spray Gilbert another time. The pair, nearly matched in strength, wrestled playfully.

Matthew eventually found himself pushed to the ground by Gilbert. Gilbert was quick to pin down the slightly taller teenager, and they stared into each other’s eyes. There was a moment of frozen playfulness as Gilbert stared into Matthew’s violet-brown veiled soul, and Matthew stared into Gilbert’s pale, faintly reddish veiled soul. They were less so struggling with each other now, as dissuading the other. In that moment, they got the closest as possible to reading each other’s minds.

The two became self-conscious, and looked away with embarrassment. Gilbert, less able of bearing awkwardness, sat up and pulled himself off Matthew, and Matthew, as playful as he was timid, grabbed Gilbert’s collar. Matthew pulled his friend into a rough kiss. Gilbert froze, paralyzed from surprise, as Matthew pulled back from the kiss.

“Got’chya.” Matthew said quietly. Gilbert held his hand to his mouth. He broke from his paralysis to slowly meet Matthew’s face.

Matthew, a little worried now, forced a laugh and punched Gilbert’s arm.

Without speaking, Gilbert grabbed Matthew’s shoulders and kissed him again. This time it lasted longer. And Matthew didn’t laugh after, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what y'all thought of this one! :)


End file.
